Robin is Jesse Mccartney
by RobinGirlWonder347
Summary: Robin is singing to his iPod? Ther team are HUGE Jesse Mccartney fans? Batman is bored? Wally is hanging from the ceiling and out for revenge? In this Robin is 14 and beat the shit out of puberty. Robin and Artemis kiss and date. Wally tries to be a troll and fails. One-shot Rated T due to language. I was previously known as Im-Totally-Whelmed


**Ok…So…yeah…**

**Robin: Do the Disclaimer!**

**Ok, ok jeez…**

**Robin: On with it woman!**

**Fine, I don't own anything not even the plot…I got it off a comment on YouTube…O.o**

**A/N: Ok Robin is 14 in this fic. Everyone else are the ages they are in season one. Also Robin did not only HIT puberty, he BEAT the shit out of it. ;D So he looks like Red Arrow just in a more Robin way… that probably made NO sense…O.o**

**By the way did you know that Robin's voice actor is Jesse Mccartney.**

**Story time!**

Robin was sitting in the den listening to his IPod, and the others were…somewhere. He looked around as if looking for people, but he found none. So…He started singing to _Just so you know_ by Jesse Mccartney.

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away…"_

_Huh?_ He thought _This is kind of like Arty and I… _he then kept going,

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you , but I can't move. I can't look away…and I don't know…How to fine when I'm not. 'Cuz I don't know…How to make the feeling stop. Just so you know, this feeling is taking control, of me-" _

His beautiful singing was cut off by the team running in screaming, "WHO LET JESSE MCCARTNEY IN THE MOUNTAIN I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH!"

The ebony's eyes widened got up and slowly backed away and sighed, "Dammit not again…" He said going towards his room, but a soft voice stopped him.

"Robin?" The voice asked

"Yes?" He replied turning to face…Artemis?

"Was that you singing?"

"…"

"Robin?"

"Yes, it was me." He admitted quite sheepishly.

"You have a nice voice."

"Thanks, and you know what I sang right?"

"Yeah. _Just So You Know _by Jesse Mccartney…"

"Well I thought all about you while singing it…"

"Oh…"

"I get it if you don't feel the sa-mmpf"

He was cut off by Artemis' lips meeting his own in a soft, sweet kiss. Then slowly it grew more passionate. He lightly brushed his tongue against her lower lip and was delighted when she opened her mouth, granting him access. The two kissed for what seemed like hours to anyone watching but to them it seemed like only a few seconds. The blond and ebony split their lips because this thing called air was needed. They stood there with their foreheads pressed together and breathing heavier than usual, until they filled their lungs. So… then Dick decided to break the silence. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

"I'm guessing you feel the same way?" He asked

"No, dur."

He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Hey, if you were never Robin, you could probably become a famous man candy singer."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't have been much fun as beating the shit out of bad guys all the time."

**Two weeks later**

Bruce and Dick were in the Bat-cave and they were bored. Oh, that's right peoples even the BATMAN gets bored! Anyway… So, none of the villains had decided to break out of the prison yet, so they were bored, until Batman decided to break the silence, "Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"If you never became Robin, what do think you would have liked to do with your life?"

Not exactly what he had expected from his adopted father, but suddenly he knew the perfect answer," Probably become a famous man candy singer."

Bruce was shocked? No, that's an understatement. He was speechless and had the best _What the Fuck _ face a Person could have. He was DEFIDENTLY not expecting that question,"…"

"I was singing to my iPod and everyone came in screaming and I quote, "WHO LET JESSE MCCARTNEY IN THE MOUNTAIN I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH!" So I left the scene like a ninja and Artemis came and told me that and I quote again, "If you were never Robin, you could probably become a famous man candy singer." So, yeah I just quoted her," Dick added quickly.

"…I should have never asked the question, should I?"

"Probably not, you should know that we teenagers are unpredictable."

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to forget the last minute of our lives?"

"What last minute?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Somewhere in the Bat-cave where no one can see**

Wally was sitting there, camera in hand, videotaping the whole thing, "Oh, yeah, it's blackmail time baby!"

"Wallace Rudolph West! Give me that camera right now!"

"Yes, Batman…" Wally faked disappointment, because he had already made 20 hard copies.

"And the 20 hard copies!"

"Yes, Batman…" Yup, NOW he was screwed.

**At Mount Justice the next day**

"_**Recognized Robin B-01"**_

"_**Recognized Artemis B-07"**_

The pair walks in laughing their heads off.

"So-So then Bat-Batman has Wally h-h-hanging from the ceiling until I convinced him to let Kid Jackass down after three hours." Robin said while the started laughing even more.

Then Wally ran up to them, "DUDE! You did not just tell her about what happened yesterday!"

"Oh, but I did."  
"Why?"

"Because, she's my girlfriend."

"Oh, that's a great reason, because she's my girl-wait, what?"

"Because, she's my girlfriend. " Robin repeated

Wally smiled evilly, and with that he started singing, "ROBIN AND ART-E-MIS SIT-IN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-mmpf!"

Wally was cut short by Robin tackling him to the ground while throwing the archer a camera, "Arty, will you please film my taking down Kid Dork?"

"My pleasure." Replied the blond

**The End**

**Ok so these were the comments along with who wrote them on YouTube so I give them credit. People, who don't give credit are douche bags :P**

**Comment: **robin: * singing to his ipod* team: * runs in* WHO LET JESSE MCHARTNY IN THE MOUNTIAN I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH! robin: O.O * slowly gets up and backs away and sighed* not again dammit LOL! XD

**Person who wrote it**: bmxsoo224224

**Comment:** Batman: If you never became Robin, what do think you would have liked to do with your life?

Robin: *thinks* Probably become a famous mancandy singer.

Batman: O_O

**Person who wrote it:** roquekween17

**Video I was looking at: **Robin is Jesse Mccartney

**By: **SyranaLuvr

Bye!

Peace, lovely readers!

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV V**

**Come on just do it. Review.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVV**


End file.
